


Summoning Catra & Adora

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Takes place after both shows, Sofia in an attempt to summon all the Princesses that her Amulet had brought forward instead accidentally brings forth Adora & Catra. See what happens. Oneshot drabble.
Relationships: Catra/Adora, Miranda of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Summoning Catra & Adora

Princess Sofia of Enchancia had recently graduated Royal Prep along with her siblings and her friends, as well as saving the entire Ever Realm from Vor. She had thought about wanting to speak to the other Princesses that the Amulet of Avalor had summoned before but wondered about if the Amulet could bring forth more than one. She went to the recently titled Cedric the Great for help.

After looking through the books that he had, he found a spell which could boost the Amulet's power, Amulet began the summoning magic. However Cedric was interrupted when Baileywick came in to ask for something from Cedric and something went wrong. They went back as appeared was a young blonde haired woman and clinging to her was a desperate terrified looking cat like young woman.

Cedric muttered about the summoning magic from the Amulet was interrupted so it brought forth something unintended, the cat woman upon hearing that Cedric had brought him here was about to lunge at him demanding to be sent back but the blonde haired woman kept her back. Sofia apologised to them both and Cedric said that he could look to reverse what happened to send them back, they were brought to King Roland and Queen Miranda who upon hearing what happened said they were welcome to stay until they got it sorted out.

The blonde haired woman thanked them with a bow but the cat woman grunted with her arms crossed muttering that she wished that she had someone called Melog to send them back. Sofia gave introductions to everyone and the blonde haired woman said "well thank you for your hospitality Princess Sofia and please let me introduced myself. I'm Adora and this is my girlfriend Catra, please don't mind her as she was super freaked out when I started disappearing and jumped at me screaming that she won't lose me again after almost losing me again. She actually jumped through fire for me if you can believe it." The blonde haired woman said and Catra looked at her with a glare.

"I did not! That was not even real fire!" Catra snapped back.

"Oh technicalities but at the moment you totally believed that it was real fire." Adora told her with a smirk and Sofia couldn't help but feel how uncanny how much that Adora sounded like her friend Princess Elena the Crown Princess of Avalor. Seriously it was almost like they had the same voice.

"Well Adora, Catra; I welcome you both to Enchancia but where are you from? We could have it arranged for you both to be sent back there." King Roland offered and Adora shook her head.

"Thanks for the other but I bet the planet we are on is quite far from Etheria where we came from." Adora said causing everyone but Catra to blink at what she was saying.

"Did you say that... You come from another planet? Not another world but another planet? Is that even possible?" Sofia asked with the others looking sceptical as Catra and Adora blinked.

"Wow, you really don't know about other planets having life on them? Well if this place has strong Magic then Horde Prime may have stayed away from here not wanting to repeat what happened on Krytis..." Catra muttered with Adora deep in thought as well. "Oh yes other worlds have life on them as well and we have a spaceship back home where we can travel across them, we can even use it to come back to visit once we get home. One world full of magic is actually this very flat world on the backs of these elephants astride this turtle floating in space." Catra said with most wondering if she was joking.

Sofia wondered if they really did visit other planets because Amber who loved astronomy would love to travel through space. "Hey Adora, are you a Princess? Well there was one mistake where it brought a snowman once but it usually only brings Princesses before." Sofia asked and Adora stood up and summoned a weird looking sword with a golden weird looking hilt.

"Well I am more of an honorary princess as She-Ra; watch this... **For the Honour of Grayskull!** " Adora shouted holding the sword up and everyone but Catra was shocked to see her transform into a taller form with white clothing with golden armor and a golden headdress. They were in awe and Adora explained how she helped her friends in a Rebellion stop the evil Horde army after she left since they had both grown up there.

"So Catra only left the Horde until later... Did that mean that you were enemies during that time?" Sofia asked hesitantly and Catra and Adora embraced.

"Yeah... I felt hurt by her leaving and I only got worse with my abandonment issues and resentment, Adora kept giving me more chances than I deserved as I fought to beat her and insult her, taunt her and have fun messing with her until she finally decided to cut me loose. I started losing the other friends I had even when I took over the Horde with Hordak, after a wakeup call and speeches; I did one good deed before I finally thought it was over for me. Even after that and joining with the right side for once, it took me a while to stop pushing everyone away and take responsibility for myself..." Catra said with regret in her voice making everyone stunned as Adora hugged her closer.

"For what it's worth, I myself am not free of my own bad and evil choices and regrets." Cedric offered and Catra gave a nod in his direction, not really knowing if he was being honest or not but appreciating the gesture.

"Everything is okay now Catra, we sorted out our issues with help from Perfurma and you helped me realised that I shouldn't just give my entire self to others. Besides I was not beyond messing with you playfully as well, remember _Hey Catra_?" Adora responded and Catra grinned as they began arguing over who had the pettiest taunts.

A cough from King Roland interrupted their time, "Are you sure that you are dating?" he asked and Catra batted an eye at him with a glare. "What I mean is that are you sure that you are just dating and not married." King Roland asked causing their eyes to widen.

"I am with my husband as you two just now were acting like you had already been married for much longer than we have." Queen Miranda commented as everyone started laughing at the looks that Catra and Adora were giving. Things maybe fun here with them until Cedric can send them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the author’s note for the fanfiction version:
> 
> When I went over playful banter they had I meant with snarks about Adora's headdress being more stupid the more she looks at it and not the more brutal insults she had giving. Yes I am a Catradora lover who understands and accepts those don't like it and the reasons why.
> 
> I started writing this story but deleted it to start typing another story. I decided to give this oneshot another go.
> 
> Also this is mandatory for ANYONE who wants to write a crossover between She-Ra: Princesses of Power and Sofia the First and or Elena of Avalor. If you want to crossover SPOP with either of the Ever Realm shows then you have to make at least a line talking about Adora and Elena's voices. If you go through an entire crossover without commenting then I don't know you failed so spectacularly.
> 
> One more thing if Elena uses the past memory viewing spell she can now cast on Elena and Catra, imagine them seeing young Adora finding Catra in a cardboard box at the doorstep of the Horde, already claiming Catra as her best friend by the time that Shadow Weaver found out (Noelle Stevenson said that is how Catra came to the Horde in a livestream apparently). Imagine Catra making threats to anyone to make sure that the knowledge doesn't get out.


End file.
